Leonidas (300)
History King Leonidas I was the king of Sparta. He was believed to be a descendant of Heracles (Hercules) because of his strength and military skill. Leonidas was best known for his participation in the Battle of Thermopylae. Unfortunately, Leonidas, along with most of his army, died in that battle. However, their sacrifice helped save Europe from Persian tyranny. King Leonidas has been adapted in many films and video, particularly in the film 300. Weapons SpartanFunctionalBlackBlade.jpg|Kopis Sword 5123NGrLPnL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Spartan Shield 048fd3f46b7fdc7b586172f580b30deb.image.300x450.jpg|Dory Spear spearthrow.PNG|Dory Spear Throw ubimmswords.PNG|Uber-Immortal Blade Battle vs. Maximus Decimus Meridius (by Omnicube1) Weapons The Battle King Leonidas is strolling in a meadow when he sees General Maximus Decimus Meridius brandishing Roman weaponry. Leonidas tells Meridius to back off and choose a different route. The General refuses and wipes dirt on his hands and prepares for battle. Leonidas pulls out his Dory Spear and hurls it at Meridius. The General lifts his Murmillo Shield and the spear bounces of the shield at an angle. Leonidas draws his Kopis Sword and places his Spartan Shield on his arm. He lunges at Maximus but misses his stab. Maximus draws his Gladius and swings the Spartan king but the Spartan shield absorbs the blow. Leonidas pushes his shield at Meridius and knocks him over. Leonidas draws in for the kill but Maximus kicks the king square in the chest and pushes Leonidas back. Meridius retreats and pulls his Pilum from the ground and hurls it at the Spartan. The Javelin goes right through the shield; Leonidas tries to pull it out the bent point of the spear renders his shield useless and he drops the spear in disgust. He picks up his Dory Spear and closes in on Maximus, who has acquired a Retiarius' Trident and stabs at the king. Leonidas dodges the Trident and stabs back at Maximus. The spear finds its mark but has only pierced Maximus' gladiatorial armor, not his flesh. Meridius breaks off the Dory Spear and draws his Spatha Sword and Emperor's Stiletto. He hacks and stabs at Leonidas. He cuts Leonidas' arm but does not sever it. The Spartan draws back in pain and draws his Kopis sword and slashes back at the General. The Roman is able to deflect the sword but it backlashes and cuts his leg. He falls to the ground in agony. Leonidas stands above him and draws an Uber-Immortal Blade and prepares to finish off his enemy. Meridius pulls out his concealed Stiletto and throws it at the King. The Stiletto goes right through Leonidas' armor and leaves a mortal wound. The Spartan shrugs it off and stabs Meridius through the chest with his Uber-Immortal Blade. Leonidas whispers to his enemy, "You were the best warrior I have ever faced," and walks away grasping on his mortal wound. WINNER: KING LEONIDAS Expert's Opinion The experts believed that even Maximus' skill and strength couldn't match up to that of Leonidas, a fully fledged spartan who began his rigorous training at age seven, and came out on top as the king of Sparta. His greater experience gave the Spartan king an edge as well. Battle vs. Robin Hood (by Wassboss) Weapons The Battle King Leonidas is making his way through a dense forest in search of the one they call Robin Hood. He has heard of this warrior who steals from the rich and gives to the poor. He himself has had money stolen by this man and he has come to kill him. However he is not the only one in the forest... Robin Hood is hidden in a tree. He watches as leonidas walks past, notches an arrow and fires. However leonidas hears the bow strings being pulled and lifts up his shield the arrow bouncing off it. He turns to face his attacker but can’t see through the brush. Another arrow flies out and embeds itself in his arm. Leonidas pulls it out and throws his javelin at the tree. It does not hit robin but the force at which it was thrown striking the trunk of the tree causes him to fall off his perch. He gets up and fires another arrow but again leonidas’s shield protects him. Robin runs off to find his other weapons with leonidas hot on his trail. He gets to a clearing and picks up his quarterstaff. He swings it a leonidas, but his armour stops the staff doing any damage. Leonidas pulls out his dory and thrusts it forward scraping robin’s leg. Robin tries to hit him again but leonidas lashes forward with his shield knocking the staff out of his hands. He then tries to stab him with the spear but robin cuts it in half with his sword. Leonidas pulls out his short sword and swings it at robin. Robin jumps out of the way and thrust forward with his own sword and grazes leonidas’s arm. Leonidas ducks under the blade and thrusts upward stabbing robin in the leg. He screams in pain and kicks leonidas in the head stunning him. He then pulls out his rondel dagger and buckler and duel wielding them. He fast and precise blows overwhelm leonidas and he is left with several gashes in his arms and legs. Leonidas pushes forward with his shield and rams robin into a tree. He then stabs robin in the head ending his life. He stands up and with a cry of “SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTA” walks off to find help for his wounds. WINNER: KING LEONIDAS Expert’s Opinion King Leonidas won because his armour and shield stopped the arrows from doing damage, and once in close range, king Leonidas dominated the physically weaker Robin Hood. Battle vs. Julius Caesar (by Urbancommando77) Weapons The Battle KL: 3 JC: 3 Along the coast of Sparta Leonidas searches for sunken persian ships. In the horizan he sees a group of romans led by Julius. He picks up a spear and hurls it at a roman but it bounces off his shield, the roman chuckles and throws a pilum, which impales a spartan. KL: 2 Leonidas picks up another javelin and throws it a the soldier but misses. He picks up another for a futile throw. The spear bounces off the shield, but as the soldier laughs, Leonidas picks up another and impales him JC: 2 Ceasar commands his soldier to charge at the kings last soldier. The warrior picks up his dolabra and swings it at the spartan but misses. The spartan kicks the dolabra away and stabs the roman in the leg. The soldier grabs his hasta and thrusts it in the warriors knee. The spartan roars, then thrusts the dory in his eye. JC: 1 Ceasar roars then carges at the spartan. He pulls out his crocea mors and cuts the spartans hand. The spartan doesn't notice the small laceration and pulls out his xiphos and thrusts it at Ceasar, but he blocks it. Ceasar raises his crocea mors and stabs the spartans leg six times, barely killing him. He kicks the spartans head. KL: 1 Leonidas rushes, sword drawn and shield up. Ceasar raises his shield and thrusts his blade at him but misses. Leonidas thrusts his blade in Julius' leg than smashes his skull with his shield. JC: 0 Leonidas roars in victory than stabs Julius' body. As he walks away he mourns for his lost spartans. WINNER: KING LEONIDAS Expert's Opinion Leonidas won because 1. all his weapons were were thrusting but the shield 2. his whole body is protected. Battle vs. Kratos (by Godkombat21) Weapons The Battle As a war rages at the borders of sparta, King Leonidas finds himself at the mountain sides. He looks around for and enemy to approach, and over the horizene he spots the leader of the invading army, Kratos. Kratos jams the blade of Olympus into the ground and takes out the blades of Chaos. Leonidas responds by throwing his Dory Spear. Kratos queikly deflects it and fires two arrows from the bow of Apollo. Leonidas deflects one, but another arrow punctures his shoulder. Kratos jumps from the mountain and charges at Leonidas. Leonidas prepares for impact and finds himself trying to block the blades of Chaos. The blades just graze Leonidas' chest. Kratos Jumps in an attempt to commit a downward slash on Leonidas. He uses his shield to block the blades and knock Kratos off balance. Leonidas takes out his Kopis Sword and tries to stab Kratos. Suddenly Kratos takes out the head of Helios and blinds Leonidas. As Leonidas' vision comes back Kratos manages to come from behind and behead Leonidas. Kratos yells in Victory as Leonidas' lifeless body falls to the ground. WINNER: KRATOS Battle vs. Hannibal Barca (by Tesla Man) Weapons The Battle 12345 Hannibal 678910 King Leonidas The Alps, a snowy, unrelentles, cold hard killer in itself, catches itself in one of the coldest winters to have ever exsisted at the time. the wind howled and the mountains' steep cliff groaned as Hannibal, the mighty and fearce Carthaginian warlord marched through the barin landscape with what was left of his army, that is, the part of his army that hasnt died from the cold. Frozen and shivering, Hannibal Barca and his army had marched for miles on end. Marcus Levarius, a Roman traitor that went to Carthage, and joined the army, sputtered through the only part of his mouth that hadent caught frostbite. He bundled himself up in his chainmail, and held his Carthaginian sheild infront of his face to block the snow, while pointing his Sarissa up. Another infantryman, Larophares, was in the back of the 4 man phalanx, marched along the very edge of the cliff, constantly getting closer and closer to the edge. Narmeratep, a Libyan warrior that was pulled into the army as Hannibals conquest moved forward. The last infantryman, Hartessus, held his shield close to get warm, and he held his arms in close, he was in the front of the Phalanx, and he knew that today, he would die, either from the cold, or the enemy approtching. ◘ ◘ ◘ King Leonidas and his army of Hoplites had spent a month in this terrain, as a training exersize. they had lost about three-fourths of thier army to the cold, and harsh climate, and Twelve of the Spartans had gained sickness and stayed back at camp. It was definatly an exersize gone terribly wrong. it was the middle of the summer, and yet it was the coldest it could possibly get. King Leonidas and his army had experianced snow like this before back in Sparta, but nothing to this degree. Leonidas and his army were all holding thier Aspis abpve thier head, so they dont get pelted with the sub-zero snowflakes. But it didnt help much. being made of metal, the shield had turned just as cold at the weather outside. the 70 year old Leonidas had experianced pain like this on the battlefeild, but in his head the phrase kept ringing "This is one enemy you can beat" as they marched forward. Hercilium, a new Spartan to the army, as well as everyone else, couldnt stand the weather. having no protection on his arms, his fingers had caught frostbite and were close to falling off. Oxedus, a hoplite that had been in the army for about a year now, had been misbehaving, and was sent on this expedition to be made a better person. Along with the other two, Jason was part of the army, for about 12 years, but he never progressed in streigth, due to a disformation in his right leg that his mother hid from the preist to save his life. The last hoplite was Hermaria, a new man in the army, that had progresses quickly and greatly, he was one of the best men on this team. ◘ ◘ ◘ Hannibal marched along a ledge about 13 feet wide, on his left, a steep, icy, mountainside that wasnt even worth climbing, and on the right, a sheer drop off that and object dropped 2 minuites ago probably still hasnt reached the bottom. either way, they were stuck on the ledge, with nothing to but continue moving forward. Hannibal rocked back and forth on his Elephant as it took its mighty steps, shaking the moutain, cracking the ice. but finnaly, after 3 hours of walking, the elephant gave a final mighty heave, and dropped to the ground. The ground shook and the mountain moaned as Hannibal stared up the side of the moutain, noticing a wave of snow plummeting towards him. Larophares, also noticing Hannibal's situation, Charged towards him, screeming, "Hannibal Barca! Jump!" Hannibal, struggling to get out of the hold of the Saddle of the elephant, followed Larophares instructions and jumped, breaking free of the saddles grip. Larophares continued charging as he stood to the left of Hannibal, with his shield infront, hopefully blocking any snow that threatined Hannibal's safety. They jogged out of the way of the charging wave of snow headed down the mountain. Larophares tured, seeing the elephant as it took large, deep breaths, then glanced at Hannibal. Hannibal glanced down at his feet, noticing on his hip, his sword had gone missing. Larophares noticed it too, then charged towards the elephant, grabbing the fallen sword, as the wave of snow hit the ledge. Hannibal walks forward to the snow pile and digs a pit in the mound of ice, revealing the warrior, frozen to death 11. Hannibal grabbes the falcata out of Larophares hands and bowed, sheathing his sword. ◘ ◘ ◘ Up the steep, curvy, trail, The spartans continue to march forward, Leonidas contantly yelling out words of encouragment to his soldiers, saying things like "fight through it men!" and "We are Spartans!", but it realy didnt help. they conuinued to march down the pass, as sounds like a moan rang out across the mountain range. Leonidas stopped, keeping his ear to the air, while one spartan, Hercilium, stayed back with him. "Did you hear that sir?" Hercilium asked "Yes my young one" Leonidas whispered into the cold, icy air "What was it?" Hercilium looked more anxious than ever, bobbing up and down "An Elephant" Leonidas' eyes squinted and looked around the mountain range, but saw and heard nothing else they continued to catch up with the army which was already around the other side of the mountain. they continued to walk forward as they saw Hermaia jogging towards them, shivering as usual. "Sir, you must see this" he ussered Leonidas around the corner when he saw Hannibals army farther up the trail as they heard yells and screams as a soldier ran up to an elephant on the ground but was toppled by snow. They looked weak, but it didnt seem this army was just going to let them pass, they were going to fight untill death. ◘ ◘ ◘ While Hannibal said good bye to the hero soldier that saved his life, Marcus Levarius turned to the left, seeing, about 500 feet up where the trail turned and made an uphill U-turn, an army of spartans perched at the top, gazing down on them. They probably looked weak and pathetic, seeing as that their elephant is dead, and one soldier bascicly commided suicide while the rest of the regiment just akwardly stood around. Marcus turnded around to the soldier behind him, Namaratep, and tapped him on the shoulder. once he got his attention, he pointed down the train at the army and whispered, "look". Hartessus turned around and looked at what Marcus was pointing at. he walked up to the two and asked, "Do you think we should tell Hannibal?" The two turned, to look at Hannibal, who had just finnished saying good bye, and had began walking towards them. All they needed to do was to point, to show Hannibal what he needed to see "Depleted Phalanx formation!" Hannibal turned to grab Larophares' Sarissa, then joined the group, with all three pointing forward, as Hannibal marched behind, with his Sarissa up. "March!" Hannibal screamed into the setting sun. ◘ ◘ ◘ The Hoplites along with Leonidas continued to stare at the oncoming regiment, but When Leonidas noticed they were getting too close, he screamed his orders to his Soldiers, "Spartans! Phalanx!" The Spartans got into phalanx formation, Hercilium, Oxedus, and Leonidas stood infront, in the back Jason and Hermaria stood shivering and loosing digits by the minuite. Leonidas called out a march, and the regiment marched forward, swiftly but steadily. The two oncoming armies were only about 50 feet from each other, but Hannibals Sarissae were only about 10 feet. The Spartan interlocked Shields, and let out a yell, "Fight with Might!" Leonidas shoved his Dory into the ground and unsheilded his Xyphos, pointing it towards the enemy, ordering, "Fire the Javelins!" and the two spartans in the back, along with Oxedus in the front threw their Javelins, The First one, drilling a hole into Marcus Levarius' shield, one missing completly, ending about 10 feet from the Carthaginians, while the seccond on, Hermaria's, struck Narmareatep in the Jaw. The only part not protected by some sort of armour. Narmaretep dropped his Sarissa in pain and collapsed on the ground, screaming. He finaly stood up, half his jaw dangling from his skull, and blood pouring out, but, he collapsed on the ground once again, trying to make a moan that couldnt be acheived without his jaw. blood continued to squirt out of his upper half of his mouth, as he breathed heavily, then began breathing faster and faster until it seemed like he was hyperventilating. The sarrisae, now about 5 feet from the Spartans, usured Leonidas to let out one last command, a charge. ◘ ◘ ◘ The Spartans had issued their charge as Hannibal screamed out, "It is now time to fight like real Carthaginians!" The soldeirs replied with a mighty battle cry. The spartans charged through the Sarissae without a single one touching them, as Hannibal and Hartessus backed up. Hartessus loaded his sling, and spun it around about 5 times and let go of one end, as the specialy shapped rock spun through the air, narrowly missing Marcus, who was left to fight off the spartans, and slammed in between the eyes of the spartan Oxedus. Hannibal nodded his head in approval. Marcus took this chance and threw a soliferum at Oxedus, passing through his Linothorax, hitting right below the sternum. Oxedus began coughing up blood, as he eventualy began gasping for air, then choked on his own blood, killing him 12. Marcus spun, noticing Hercilium taking out his Spear, preparing to thrust. but Marcus was a quick thinker, he ducked and grabbed the dying body of Narmeratep, and whispered in his ear, "Sorry buddy" and held up the body, using him as a meat sheild that saved his life 13. He turned 180 degrees, noticing Jason swinging his Xyphos at him. He held up his sheild, which blocked the blow. But that wouldnt save his life, because now, he was surrounded by 4 spartans, all ready to kill him. Hercilium yelled out a battle cry into the cold harsh air, the spartans began closing in on him, laughing at the sight of him with his dagger, nervously turning every seccond, trying to find a target. Hercilium let out a scream as they turned to notice a dagger slash across his throat . As he fell, the image of Hannibal apperaed, holding his dagger to his his, as it dripped blood off the blade, with the shadowy silouett of Hartessus in the below freezing background. The spartans stared at the odd soldiers, Hannibal, his mouth wide open, breathing deeply to catch his breath, slouched over with his bearded head staring up at the spartans, and his helmed crooked. What only made the image worse was Hartessus in the background, with his teeth chattering, as he hugged his sheild for warmth. The spatans had a neutral expression on their face first, but then bursted out laughing. Somehow Hercilium has managed to get back up, but he wouldnt stay alive for long. Hannibal nodded at Marcus, as he took the orders and tuned around, slashing the neck of Hercilium. The soldier dropped to the floor as Marcus jumped on him and visiously stabbing him in his neck until his neck had turned to Jell-O . The last 3 spartans stopped their laughing and turned to Marcus, growling at him. one spartan, Jason, stumbled forward with his disfigured leg and swung his Aspis at Marcus, slaming him against the mountain face, making him black out for a seccond or two. Jason swung him to the cliff side of ledge and quickly shoved his Dory in his stomach, then pulled it out in a matter of secconds. Marcus fell to his knees and bent over, screaming in pain, as Jason swung his Aspis one last time, throwing him off the cliff face . Jason turned to the two akward Carthaginians, and yelled out. his beard getting hit with white specks of snow. Hartessus, watching this Goliath as he yelled into the air, pulled out a Soliferum, and threw it at him as his arms were spread open. The Soliferum glided through the air, peircing into the Linothorax, but not penetrating all the way through. Jason stopped yelling and looked down at his armour, and swung his shield across the armour, knocking out the Soliferum dart. He looked at Hartessus, as he began loading a Soliferum into his arm. Jason marched towards the Carthaginian as Leonidas, Hermaria, and Hannibal stared on at the two fighters. Hartessus aimed his Soliferum at Jason, right in his neck. He threw the dart, but Jason swung his sheild, deflecting the blow. Trying to think of a solution, Hartessus ran away, leaving Hannibal by himself. Hannibal, now cornered against the wall, unsheathed his falcata, and held his sheild infront of his face, for defence, turning into what loked like a giant, colourful, refridgerator holding a sword. Expecting the worst, the only thing he wasnt expecting came. The spearhead of a Sarissa appeared out of the stomach of Jason. As Jason collapsed, he saw Hartessus standing behind the fallen body, holding a Sarissa . Thinking quick, Hannilbal looked up, noticing a clump of snow above, just waiting to fall off a dead tree branch. Hannibal swung his sheild against the mountainside, making the snow fall on the 3 of them. Hannibal, digging out the fastest, ran to Hartessus and patted him on the shoulder. He walked to the edge of the cliff, noticing Marcus' dead body on another ledge about 10 feet down. Turning, Hannibal saw Leonidas and Hermaria, scrambling out of the snow pile. He dropped his sheild onto the ledge and repeld down the side of the cliff, with the last thing he saw being the face of Leonidas charging towards him. Hartessus, swung his sarissa around, trying to find the best target, Leonidas, or Hermaria. But that didnt matter as Hermaria grabbed the other end of the sarissa and pushed forward, throwing Hartessus off the cliff . Making it to the ledge, the first thing Hannibal saw was the falling body of Hartessus, as he plummeted to certain death. Hannibal turned around and noticed a cave, he couldnt believe he hadnt noticed it yet. but he took it to his advantage. He grabbed the top of the sheild and dragged it into the cave. It was dark and freezing, below zero water fell from the roof of the cave, splashing into frozen puddles. As he continued, he noticed the farther he ventured in, the warmer it got. he felt like he could stay in there for the rest of his life, but that wouldnt happen, as he heard, the souds of Leonidas talking "Where did that bastard go?" questioned Leonidas Hannibal heard the sound, it sounded only a few feet away. so he ducked behind a wet rock as Leonidas and Hermaria came into view. "Its a Laberynth down here, that Spartan killer could be anywere." The soldiers stopped infront of the rock he was hiding behind. Ledonidas looked around, not seeing anything, he yelled and slammed his fist into the rock wall. "Lets continue" Leonidas grunted as Hermaria replied, "Yes sir", as they continued marching. Hannibal layed his sheild against the side of the wall slowly, so it made no noise. he gripped his falcata and crept behind the two, waiting for them to stop again. Finally he got his wish. Hermaria, stopped, and took a breath as the oxygen began to disappear the deeper in the cave he got. "Sir, i dont think were going to find him, there is no way he could have ventured any further" he took another breath, "there is no air up ahe..". Hermaria choked, grabbing the falcata wrapped around his neck hoping for it to move away. Hannibal stepped out of the shadows, and stuck his head to the side of Hermaria's. "drop the weapons and no one gets hurt 'sir'". Leonidas knew what Hannibal was doimg, Hannibal was blackmailing him into submision, but he didnt want another dead man, so he dropped the Dory, and unsheathed his Xyphos, and set it on the ground. "The sheild too" Hannibal said calmly. "E tan, e epi tas" Leonidas whispered to himself "What was that?" Hannibal yelled in a commanding voice "Come home with this Sheild, or upon it" Leonidas murmured. "so thats a no" 'Very well" Hannibal put is mouth over Hermarias mouth and slashed the falcata across his neck . Hannibal turned and ran to go get his sheild, as Leonidas reached for is Xyphos, and charged. When Hannibal made it to the rock where he had laid his sheils against, Leonidas had pretty much caught up. Hannibal grabbed to top of his sheild and swung it at Leonidas to counter attack his charge. Leonidas swung his sheild throwing it out of Hannibal's hand. Hannibal gripped his falcata and swung it at Leonidas, but it was again thrown out of his hand by Leonidas' Aspis. Leonidas swung Aspis again, and flung Hannibal across the icy floor. he landed next to his Falcata, as he grabbed it and jumped up on his feet. He charged up to Leonidas and jumped om top of him, wrestling him to the floor. Leonidas dropped his Xyphos, as Hannibal swung a few punches at Leonidas, making him armor clang and vibrate. Leonidas wrestled him (obviously winning) and threw him against the wall. Hannibal skinned his face, as he leaned against the icy wall. Leonidas grabbed hold of Hannibals shoulders and swung his armoured head forward, prepared to clash heads with Hannibal. Hannibal broke out of Leonidas' grip as his head flew against the wall. He turned to hannibal with a painful exression on his face. He lifted his helmet up, revealing the skin on his forehead had peeled of because of hitting the wall. He grimmaced as he took off the helmet, and stumbled towards Hannibal with an im so gonna get you, face. Hannibal, noticing his Falcata was resting next to his feet, ducked down and grabbed it tight, and charged towards Leonidas, slashing his face, sending him to the ground . Hannibal wiped the blood off of his Falcata turned towards the dead body and and whispered, "remember, Come home on your sheild, or upon it". Hannibal reached down for the Aspis that had came off of Leonidas' arm when he fell, and tossed it to the dead body, "your gonna need this when you get home". Hannibal chuckled and turned around as he marched out of the cave, stopping to grab his sheild on the way out. WINNER: HANNIBAL BARCA Battle vs. Gimli (by Samurai234) SpartanFunctionalBlackBlade.jpg|Kopis 048fd3f46b7fdc7b586172f580b30deb.image.300x450.jpg|Dory Spear spearthrow.PNG|Dory Throw ubimmswords.PNG|Uber-Immortal Blade Category:Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:English Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Greek Warriors